


you can have a good time with a bad fox

by VanillaPudding



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Power Dynamics, Smut, blowjob, semi fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaPudding/pseuds/VanillaPudding
Summary: Zipporah is my sub fictional character based loosely on the idea of inserting myself into the show. She is small, biracial, and feisty with a big heart. She is an alpha and Stiles is her mate.She has known this since she met him in season 2 but she has yet to let him know. This chapter takes place in season 3 episode 16 Illuminated where he would have gotten laid by Caitlin had he not realized the extra key that connected him to the attacks.





	you can have a good time with a bad fox

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some things to keep in mind when reading:
> 
> Stiles was not as eager to have sex with Zipporah as he is to have sex in the show because when he met her he was still into Lydia so they waited until he was ready to move on.
> 
> They have not had sex prior to this but they’ve fooled around.
> 
> I do support entertainment references during sex however I do not support Star Wars.
> 
> Zipporah is a breeding alpha so she produces more slick than usual and doesn’t experience pain with sex. Women are more likely to conceive if they have an orgasm and that’s hard to do if you’re experiencing discomfort.  
> I also decided that it would be cool for female breeding alphas to develop male genitalia when they go into rut in order to have a higher chance of conception so look out for that in the future chapters.
> 
> When they started dating Stiles was enthralled with born werewolf life and traditions so they play around with the thought of him being one.
> 
> Omega is an umbrella term for several types of weres. It can describe their status in a pack or community or their biology. In this case an omega is an alpha pleasing were.

The music faded into the background as soon as Zipporah emerged with neon paint in her hair. It all became fuzzy, unimportant and nonexistent. Stiles noticed when she was dancing that she looked extraordinarily good all of a sudden. Sun-kissed by chocolate and shining like the sun she was a goddess even in the darkness. Z was gorgeous, perplexing even; now though she was radiant. Every smile she sent someone's way was only telling them she could have whoever she wanted. The glint in her eyes each time told them exactly who she wanted. When she looked his way her look turned into something devious and Stiles knew something he didn’t five minutes before. He knew she was the only girl who’d ever made him spark up the way he did with his pack. The only one he’d gravitate to with absolute clarity and assurance. Not even Lydia made his world stop the way she had come to.

From that point, something took Stiles over because his last voluntary thought was fuck that’s my girl. Then he was up on the dance floor making an ass out of himself to some remix of a song by Foster the People . Before he could even think about stopping himself that supposed big mouth of his was crowding next to Zipporah’s ear asking to take her home. He pulled away with wide eyes surprised at his own forwardness. But she flashed the sweetest smile accompanied by a small nod and they were off just like that. The whole way back to his house his movements were stiff. Once the fresh air outside the loft hit him he realized that he would finally lose his virginity to a girl he loved; a girl that loved him no less.

Stiles tried to be a gentleman despite his eagerness. Every overly enthusiastic action seemed to charm her though. Z was in a fit of giggles at the front door when he fumbled with his keys and breathless at his bedroom door with his mouth on her ear, hands on her waist. They kissed slowly making their way through the door, her body pushed up against it firmly. Z may have been the alpha but Stiles knew sometimes he needed to take control. He kept his fingers bruised into her sides, her favorite contrast to his soft lips gently moving against hers. Her claws came to grip his shoulders causing him to notice how quickly the alpha was coming through based on the way Z pushed him onto the bed. He fell gracelessly hitting the mattress where she placed herself on top of him with an apologetic kiss to his temple.

He brought her hands up to press a kiss into each of her palms bringing her back just on the shy side of going feral again any moment. The red eyes were replaced with her light brown ones, consciousness resurfacing with a little giggle. “I can’t believe you’re so sweet on me.” Z squealed around a big grin while her (still) clawed fingers splayed across each of his cheeks. Stiles nuzzled into the touch shrugging timidly. “I can’t believe you actually want to have sex with me.” He countered sarcastically. Stiles usual wits always earned him a small scratch on the back of his neck; one that Z immediately soothed by kissing his pain away. His mouth really did get him in trouble often. She sighed into the kiss, practically vibrating with happiness from the love she felt. “Of course I want to have sex with you, stupid. I love you.” 

He engulfed her waist in a hug pressing soft kisses along her collar mumbling something as he went. Even her wolf ears couldn’t pick it up though so she tugged on his hair teasingly. He pulled away for a second, his eyes were blown wide and lips were swollen pink. “I said I love you.” He repeated softly. She could hear how nervous he was to finally say it from the rumble in his chest. Once the loud even thump of his heart quit ringing in her ear she let out a nervous breath. He hid a crooked smile in her skin as he kissed his way down her body. They were both uncharacteristically silent while he planted kisses all over her. She just shut her eyes and let his slender fingers roam wherever they wanted. 

Her fingertips pressed into the skin of his back, getting him to tilt his head back so she could get a good look at him. She greatly appreciated the sentiment when he appeared all flushed and disheveled before they even have their clothes off. Why do they even have their clothes on still? She tugged on his shirt quickly until he let her pull it off entirely. She stared openly at his naked chest, biting her lip and revealing the alpha eyes very deliberately. It made him feel secure knowing he genuinely turned her on. It also made him feel powerful to bring her dominant possessive side out so easily. And most of all he felt pleased that she was comfortable enough to wolf out purposefully in front of him. 

Above all, he felt stupid for not thinking of taking her clothes off so he could be ogling her naked body. He rushed into action to fix that immediately. When he moved to start stripping her Stiles noticed her top was tucked into her skirt. While he had been lucky enough to have seen her shirtless before , that was always her explicit choice and he wasn’t fully sure that this was. She was always the one to initiate things and remove her clothes. He suddenly thought he would be crossing a line if he was the one to make that move. Then Zipporah twisted in his lap, skirt bunching up around her thighs, and he had his answer. He snuck the tips of his fingers under the waistband of her skirt to grab the hem of her shirt and tugged it up gently until he could toss it aside to properly admire her breasts. 

Slowly lifting his gaze to her lips, Stiles began rearranging Z to pull the skirt off without having to completely move her. Upon success, he was excited to find his girlfriend was now on top of him only in heels and a matching thong, legs spread comfortably around him. Then for the second time that night he wasn’t thinking when he asked loudly, “Can I try to eat you out?” Zip pushed at his chest lightly to lie him down then whispered for comedic effect, “Do or do not babe there is no try.” She didn’t even like the movies; was just messing with him. Stiles being Stiles thought it was unbelievably sexy that his girlfriend was trying to sex him up while quoting Star Wars and his cock gave a hard twitch. Z crawled toward his head pausing at his chest. “I’ll help you,” she mentioned, “Show you what I like; what I don’t.” And he didn’t have time to process that as she was already hovering over his face. 

The thong was sheer; almost pointless somehow still teasing. Stiles could see the light hair sat on Z’s pubic area, her hard pink clit poking out into the slutty fabric, wetness surrounding the small strip between her labia. What’s worse (read: better) is that he could smell that wetness so intimately. It was almost sickeningly sweet with a hint of bitter. He lifted himself up, ran his tongue along that sliver of fabric he wished didn’t exist. All his senses flood in no time. He leans up to work his tongue around the thong. He’s beyond grateful for the angle because he can lap it up eagerly. Two strokes in he’s coated in her mess. Z lowers herself the tiniest bit for him to slip his tongue deeper. He raises his chin, extends his tongue to take all of her lube into his mouth.

She’s letting out little gasps when she brings her hand down to rub at her clit in the most calculated way. Stiles hadn’t seen that in porn. The thought of watching her get off on this momentarily distracted him from his job of doing that for her. He manages to move upward to nip at her finger, tongue pressing flat against her clit in replacement. He watched the way she rubbed at herself; tried to mimic the circular movement that blurred sideways then vice versa. He’s not sure it’s the same but he tries. He’s so excited to even be doing this. Stiles gives it all his energy and focus so he can make her feel good for once. 

Zip is sure his tongue does a better job than her hand ever has. His tongue is soft; the most diabolical comparison to the delicate little button he was pressing incessantly. It’s not the most pressure but it builds so nicely. When he doesn’t stop the fire in her grows. It starts with her pussy clenching on nothing then the tingling radiates every single direction. Her thighs shake, toes curl, limbs go numb while her abs tense. Her hands need to grip something or she might break her fingers with how hard they lock. The cheeky bastard didn’t stop either. Stiles wrapped his lips around her clit, sucked quickly to rile her back up though she was still recovering. 

She’s throbbing again instantly, this time her hole is too. He pops off dazed, still looking hungry, then smiles. He brings his arms up to hold her at the ribs to pull her down on her back. Her legs are trapped between them bent and wide open. He takes the moment to press his body against her. Kiss her gently; never mind grinding his clothed erection on her overly sensitive cunt. She pushes at his shoulders to let him know, doesn’t kiss with any less bite. Stiles is the one to pull away only to kiss her neck in apology, suck on her ear to make it up to her, place two fingers on her clit to really drive it home. Zipporah growls at him moving away from her. It turns to a purr of sorts when it ends in him licking into her hole with his fingers still working over her clit. 

Stiles gently coaxed his tongue into her a little bit at a time, wet easing the way slightly, tightness definitely making it a tight fit. No matter how hard it was for him to fuck her with it, his fingers never slowed on her clit. It may have taken a couple minutes or so to work her open till his tongue slid into her with minimal resistance. That hardly mattered once he accomplished that he stopped touching her clit altogether. She didn’t have it in her to touch herself with how good it felt to have him stretch her out that way. He snuck two fingers alongside his tongue and all she could do was cum and push him out involuntarily. He could feel her squeeze tight around his fingers, pushed deeper, and moved around to open her even more. 

She thought about telling him it was pointless. Tell him that she would heal and she was already wet enough for him to push himself in if he wanted. How could she if he’d already started licking at her clit harder than before, long thick magical fingers doing whatever they wanted in her? It meant he was now exploring her; getting her off simply because he could. And she sure wasn’t in the business of stopping him. It went a lot quicker being stimulated from the inside out. Zipporah was making a lot of noise now, moaning unabashed as he became more aggressive. When she came the third time he left her clit alone and pulled his fingers out, kissing her very softly while her body started to finally show signs of slowing down. 

Stiles kissed her skin then combed through her hair, essentially petting her to sedation. Once the oxygen returned to her brain she became sated in his arms. She laughed unattractively in his chest, “You didn’t have to make me cum so much.” He joined in laughing alongside her but didn’t actually humor the statement. He nosed at her neck mumbled, “Of course I did. I wanted to.” And okay, Fair enough. Who was she to stifle a young man’s appetite? Although, she also wasn’t one to neglect her own hunger either. Z reached down to grope him through his jeans; briefly she wondered how she’s allowed them to stay on for so long. He nodded, let out a shuddering breath against the marks he just made. They were already fading as she sat up to rid him of his clothes as quickly as possible. 

Nervous energy was thick in the air by the time she got his jeans off his feet. Zip threw them onto the floor turning back to Stiles surprised at the way his hands came to squeeze the small of her back. He reeked of panic like he did a third of the time, but his heartbeat was even despite himself. Zipporah tracked her nails down his thighs watching his aura relax before she even thought of moving. From the point that she carefully pulled his boxers down to the point that he blushed like crazy under her gaze. She took hold of him to get a feel and explore his ticks.

His dick was just as pale and pretty as Stiles was himself. Not to mention how similarly long and heavy he was in her hand. His scent was an indistinguishable natural sweetness; no different now, especially beneath his foreskin. It was so potent it made her head swim. Z stuck out her tongue to dip into his slit. For a second she felt completely intoxicated. Drowning in his sex made her dizzy with want. Stiles dick was leaking thick drops of precum. It soaked through his underwear, ran down her hand and now in her mouth. Her lips wrapped around his head, tongue going in circles to lap up more until it was the only thing she could remember tasting. Once her mouth was full she swallowed it down then tried to take more. 

The slide of her drooling mouth over his equally leaky cock was sloppy. Her cheeks stayed hollowed around him with every dip of her head. Whenever she pulled her way toward the tip her fist followed. Her tongue focused on stimulating his foreskin constantly while the rest of her tried to take as much of his cock down her throat as possible. Stiles kept his hands fisted in the sheets beneath him making it all the easier for Z to sense how close he was. Each time they’d been the tiniest bit intimate he would become very restless right before he reached his breaking point. Z found it so charming. She sank lower on his length, bringing piteous noises out of him that spurred on her need to see him fall apart. 

His thighs trembled beneath her claws, a telltale sign that he would release soon. As per usual, Z took that moment to comfort him by rubbing small circles into his thighs. His hips bucked, grip tightening in her hair as his orgasm gave way. She could see his head thrown all the way back giving his back a taught curve off the bed. His lips parted in the prettiest way with soft barely audible breaths. He spilled onto her tongue, a warm load filling her mouth impressively even considering his size. His scent wafted into guilt when he became more conscious of his actions so Z pushed forward kissing along his chest and neck only stopping to scent him as a sign of reassurance.

Stiles had questions for Zipporah as soon as she got comfortable lying on top of him. He wanted to know what he could do better, what her favorite part was, and how he compared to going solo. She’d answer a question of his before posing on of her own, one of them would get sidetracked, and they’d end up talking about orgasms and death in the same sentence. Neither of them felt as impatient as usual lying there with one another not worried about doing anything other than talking which they both do quite well. When they’d both exhausted themselves with words Stiles turned to bury himself in Zip’s neck. Z massaged his scalp at the same time he sniffed her leisurely. The second she stopped, pulling her fingers from his hair, he sat up fluttering his eyelashes at her. She laughed but sat up and kissed him affectionately. Sometimes he was so needy that he complimented her loving spirit perfectly. 

Zip moaned into his mouth then he pulled her into his lap where he laid hard and leaking already. She smiled into his mouth suddenly pressing her hips forward sliding against his perfectly with both of their slick. “You still want this?” She checked, sitting up on her knees for emphasis. She waited for an answer holding his length at her entrance loosely. He gripped her hips tightly and nodded desperately without sound. Zipporah braced herself then sank slowly making sure to pull his foreskin down so he could feel as intensely as she did every second he filled her. Taking him completely was a process that required patience from both of them which was fine because they made out a lot and touched one another feverishly up to the moment that he slipped inside painlessly . Z melted into an ecstasy induced shift. The wolf would hint at what to do, Z would feel it, next thing you know she’s following suit shifting further each time she took him deeper. 

Fangs nipped Stiles lip, dragging him from his excess-hormone fueled daze. He would no longer muffle his indecipherable noise in her mouth. He had to let out breathy moans over the way her hips swayed with him buried halfway inside of her. He figured they weren’t off putting since Z was still red eyed and breathing shakily above him. He dropped his head to her chest and let himself get louder to accurately mirror the surreal feeling he was experiencing. Z was hot and wet inside the way he could only imagine his hand would feel like if it were dipped in gold whenever he jerked himself. The thought didn’t compare to the obscene drag of his reactive cock against her cunt, slick squelching every time she moved. Stiles dug his nails into her hips to signal he was close already. She didn’t seem to mind if her soft kiss on the top of his head was any indication of how much she cared for him despite this. 

The indescribable sensation of Zipporah sitting all the way back on his cock knocked the wind out of him harder than any physical activity ever could. If she was trying to fuck Stiles’ last two brain cells away, it was working wonders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed his mind to go blank. He was engrossed by the warmth she provided in every single sense. His hips even moved with hers on their own accord forcing them together in a whole new angle that had her howling toward the ceiling. “You feel so good.” Z huffed out around fangs. She switched to quick shallow bouncing movements that were essentially stroking his most responsive areas mindlessly. Stiles nodded into her breasts, sucking at each of her nipples to distract him from how soon he was going to explode . Z, completely seated on his cock, scratched behind his ear to encourage him along with the rolling of her hips. He hummed around her nipple, thumb of a free hand coming down to rub over her clit quickly if to only feel her tighten around him. 

She bit her lip as her eyes fluttered closed. Stiles let her nipple pop out of his mouth so he could latch onto the column of her neck. He sucked hard enough for her to understand that he didn’t want these marks to heal. “Is someone getting to be a territorial little wolf ?” She teased with an airy laugh dying in her throat. He gave an animalistic grunt for an answer. When he pulled away Zipporah could briefly see a fire in his eyes then he gave her a wicked smirk and it was gone. “More like a stingy fox.” He rasped out, picking her up and flipping them over so he was in between her legs that he held firmly against her chest. 

He slipped into that cocky demeanor slipping into her also with a chaste kiss. “I’m so lucky to have such a good alpha.” He quipped. Z picked up quickly that Stiles wanted to be a brat and that meant she would be putting him in place. “And I’ve got the best omega .” She smiled, “giving his alpha exactly what she wants.” With that she locked her ankles behind his back bringing him deeper into her. Stiles yields a bit then, going docile and giving for her pleasure now. “Good pup.” She mumbles when he starts dicking in and out of her hitting a sweet spot in every motion. He was thrusting into Zipporah like his life depended on his orgasm occurring right then. She didn’t want him to stop, however, she was extraordinarily fertile and there was a good chance she’d have a whole litter if he came inside her even a little bit. Z flashed her eyes at him catching his attention deliciously, “You have to be careful omega. We can’t have a ton of puppies running around here yet.” She whispered. Stiles paused inside of her, not fully processing that he needed to pull out.

Z has to grab a hold of his member, still throbbing for her, and ease him out of her hole, though it’s still throbbing for him as well. She has to tell him how much he pleased his alpha. She has to tell him how much she wants his cum. She has to kiss along his cheek and drag her claws over his ribcage to watch him shiver and shake and give up all of the control he had, however unsubstantial it was. Well she didn’t really have to do any of that but it makes it all the more exhilarant when he blows his load over her stomach moaning whorishly. His limbs give out on him not a moment later but that makes it more rewarding when she holds him and talks him through the aftershock of what was presumably an intense orgasm.

Stiles lay tame in her arms talking about how much better the reality of sex was than his fantasy. She listened earnestly but noticed something as he spoke. He smelled different than he did before; deep inside. Zipporah could sense his energy shifting to something she recognized but couldn’t place. It didn’t bother her; he still smelled like mate to her, she just set the idea in the back of her mind for later. Stiles on the other hand was feeling more in tune with himself than ever before. He couldn’t stop talking to Z which he knows is not out of the norm but now he was energized in a powerful way. He shook the distractions away and lay on Zipporah’s bosom, continuing to talk despite the unusual sense. As long as he was talking Z knew he was still her Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is describing Zipporah now smelling the fox in him. She doesn't necessarily sense that the Nogitsune is possessing him but something else that will be revealed in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed and followed along. If not, let me know if I should write a prequel chapter with more in depth information about Zipporah and her involvement. As always I appreciate any notes you might have. Thanks for reading!


End file.
